A locking tongue after this type is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,806,148. The locking cam of U.S. Pat. No. 5,806,148 is arranged such that the belt webbing can pass freely through the webbing slot when the locking cam assumes its rest position. When the seat belt is being used by a vehicle occupant, he or she inserts the locking tongue into a seat belt buckle associated with the respective seat. Under the assumption that the seat belt is part of a conventional three point safety belt system, the locking tongue divides the seat belt into a torso portion and a lap portion. In a case in which the seat belt restrains the vehicle occupant, the load acting in the belt webbing acts on the locking cam so as to pivot the locking cam towards the clamping position. In the clamping position, the locking cam prevents or at least significantly reduces any slipping of the belt webbing through the webbing slot. This reduces the forward movement of the pelvis region of the vehicle occupant.